


敢鸽论文，活该被救

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mordern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 开局一杆枪，细节全靠编。All fiction.





	敢鸽论文，活该被救

**Author's Note:**

> *本故事与任何真实国家、组织、人物无关  
> *全员友谊向  
> *伊凡人设参考了大冰的画，其他人全是瞎编的

#

下课铃可终于响了。

费恩干净利索地拔了转接线、关了投影仪，把笔记本的盖子一扣收进包里，赶在找他问问题的学生们把他包围之前撒腿就跑。教室门外堵着一群下节课提前来抢座的学生，被费恩这架势吓了一跳。

他们印象中这位费老师每回下课之后给学生答疑能答到下节上课铃响，今儿这是怎么了？尿急不成？

费恩健步如飞地穿过长廊，直奔自个的研究室，看都不看洗手间一眼，显然不是尿急。

他生气了。

 

事情是这样的：

费恩教授上课上到一半，收到了他带的一名博士生发来的短信。他就趁着底下学生做练习题的工夫扫了一眼，就那么一眼，就瞧见了一件了不得的事情。

这个学生竟然敢说自己不能完成论文了。

费恩气得差点当堂一蹦三尺高。他费教授的学术态度之端正，别说本校，就是在海外各大合作校里都是出了名的，对自己的项目认真，对学生的学业也严格，平时他教的大课都没有学生敢抄袭作业，执教十几年没一个人敢在他的研究室里如此造次。

论文不写了？没门儿。

回到自己的桌前，费恩调到了学生的档案，皱着眉头开始想方案。

那学生来自一个战火纷飞并有恐怖组织割据的国家，再结合短信里好似诀别的语气，费恩用脚后跟都能猜到他和他的家人此时身陷何等困境。

可，没有人能阻止他的学生完成学业，没有人。

要是学生自己打退堂鼓了，他就要凭着他那三寸不烂之舌把人给哄回来乖乖写论文，而现在学生被困在恐怖分子占领区，那他当然要先把人给抢回来再说。

关键就在于怎么抢。

如果怒火可以杀人的话费恩这会儿恐怕能把整个中东的恐怖势力都给荡平了，但问题是怒火不能。联合国都做不到的事情，他的怒火和他本身都不能。想来深入敌后把学生给偷出来是个更好的选择，可他仍然没有那个资质。

费恩仰在办公椅里，像个半自动旋转茶杯一样，一圈一圈地把自己悠了起来。每次面向研究室的镜子时，他都看见镜中的自己。这副样子他看了太多年了，已经分辨不出好看赖看，但总的来说他长着一张非常与世无争的脸以及一副君子动口不动手的身材。

纵使费恩恃才傲物得要命，这时候也不得不承认，术业有专攻，打仗他不行。于是他掏出手机翻起了通讯录，嗖嗖翻得飞快，修得整整齐齐的指甲磕在钢化膜上咔哒咔哒响。

滑过好几屏什么赵钱孙李周吴郑王教授这类只会科研不会打架的学界大佬之后，那个名字终于出现在了他的眼前。

伊凡·本-梅兹。

这位可是个久经沙场的狠角儿。

费恩乐了。太久没打过电话，他都忘了自己有没有伊凡的手机号了，现在既然有，那他学生就有救了。

 

#

费恩的电话打来时，孤狼雇佣兵伊凡正在帐篷里和同伴打牌。

德国黑啤，沾血的扑克，绿油油的美金，还有始终搁在一臂可及之处的枪。亮起来的手机荧屏，一个八百年没在他通话记录里出现过的名字。

他几乎有点怀疑自己这双眼睛。

要知道从前一起玩过的那几个朋友里，费恩是出了名的不爱打电话不爱聊天。回国加冕为王的猩红王子、行程排得密密麻麻的大明星洛思、一年有300多天都漂在海上的比斯特船长还有游走在城市夜色里的赏金杀手希贝尔尚且知道逢年过节给朋友打打电话、在群里冒个泡什么的，这个费恩却不。他明明做着六个人里最稳定安逸的工作，却时常音讯全无。知道的知道他活得好好的，隔三差五还在期刊上发文章，不知道的以为他被NASA或者毛子航天局发射到外太空寻钢铁侠去了。

伊凡把牌往兜里一揣，起身到帐篷外接起了电话。

电话一通，费恩就竹筒倒豆子般劈劈啪啪地说了起来。

“是伊凡·本-梅兹对吧？伊凡啊，我想让你和你同事帮我救一家子人，不白救，到时候他们掏钱。你听我说，情况是这样……”

好嘛，此人真是无事不登三宝殿，一开口就有事相求。伊凡在朋友们里最为年长，而费恩最小，他记得这货从前当学生时还算可爱，自从留校当了老师之后就开始不招人稀罕了，说话的语气变得跟个爹一样。

伊凡苦笑着，心想还好费恩没打视频电话，不然表情被对面看到显得这单子他多不想接似的。但实际上他要接。反正他们这个组现在补给充裕，人又闲着，成天打扑克都快淡出个鸟，更何况救人任务远比攻坚要轻松，这钱他们赚着跟玩儿一样。试问谁会拒绝白送的美钞呢？

 

尽管语气讨人嫌了点，费恩却是个合格的委托人，讲话条理清晰，三言两语就把复杂的情况说得明明白白，回头再把资料照片一传就齐活儿了。

讲完了话的费恩正欲挂电话发邮件，伊凡把他叫住了，问他为什么要救这个学生。

“这学生想鸽论文，活该被救，”费恩在电话那头气得直磨牙，“再说了，他掏钱，你卖命，我就打个电话，左右也不费什么事。”

幸亏伊凡的工作地域离费恩的大学有十万八千里远，不然他高低提着枪过去把这个兔崽子给毙了。

又或许，费恩不常给大家打电话反而是件好事，这货要是天天打电话的话五个人里能有四个被他气死。幸存的肯定是猩红王子，他们两个嘴刁得不相上下。

伊凡想来想去头都大了，这种打着灯笼都找不着的奇葩朋友怎么都被他给交上了。

 

 

#

一小队人，两辆吉普，长途奔袭。

伊凡搂着长枪，歪在前车的后排座里闭目养神。他是这次行动里唯一的狙击手，没人与他轮换，到时候他得时刻保持在线，才好在千钧一发的时候把子弹送进敌人的脑壳里——如果真的会有千钧一发之际的话。

事实上大家都觉得这任务像公费旅游一样没难度，车里的气氛像要过圣诞节一样轻松愉快，突击手和机枪手两个火力壮的家伙还在议论把金主护送到地方之后去点个什么样的姑娘爽爽。其中一个还回过头来问伊凡要不要跟他们一块儿去。伊凡装睡。

 

过了会儿，车身的颠簸渐渐停了下来，他们来到了离学生家所在小镇约摸三公里远的一道沙坡后面。

费恩给的初期情报显示镇子上正驻扎着一伙恐怖分子——天知道他一个大学老师是怎么知道的——后续无人机侦查的结果是所有平民能走的出入口都被设了卡。车子是断然开不进去的了，方圆几百里对方最后一个侦查死角就是这条高坡后，于是他们把车藏在这儿，剩下的路用走的。他们别说走，急行军三公里也就跟休息似的，只是到时候要委屈金主一家了。

藏车点不远处就有一条废弃的公路可供他们跑路，虽然不及正经公路开着舒服，但总比在沙地上跑得快。也就是说只要把人带到车上他们就算99%成功了，剩下那1%的可能性就是他们一行人不慎暴露行踪，恐怖分子追出来。但那不太可能。

雇佣兵们像下饺子一样纷纷从车里跳出来，脚踏上绵软的沙地，抻着懒腰鬼哭狼嚎——骨头架都快颠散了。伊凡在最后一个，下车活动了几下关节便开始干正事儿。他拉开后备箱门，拎出了自己的备枪。

工欲善其事，必先利其器，他们这帮吃赏金的战士最爱在装备上烧钱。装备是个好东西，装备能保命啊。哪怕是这类低烈度旅游任务，他们也不想在阴沟里翻船。伊凡是远程单位因此还算轻装上阵，突击手已经用防弹插板把自己整个包了起来，体型膨胀了好几圈，站在伊凡旁边显得跟个巨魔一样。

伊凡虽然在甲上轻装，枪上却是绝对的重装。主力枪是他车上一直搂在怀里那支，轻狙，箱子里还备了支反器材狙以防万一；冲锋枪、手枪和匕首他也备在身上。他没有搭档，哪怕有也不可能是那种对方能豁出命来保他的关系，所以家伙事儿带得全一点，他才好活着完成任务拿钱。

 

下了车之后伊凡跟其他人就不同路了。

他们潜入组要等到凌晨才行动，在天色最暗守卫犯困时摸到小镇边上，挂绳子进镇，趁着夜色把目标带出来，或者打晕了扛出来。而狙击组的独苗伊凡现在就要出发。他的任务是控场，位置在小镇附近一个未被占领的制高点上，他将在那儿俯瞰整个战场，根据敌人的动向实时提醒己方修正行动路线，并在必要时开枪掩护。

话是这么说没错，可伊凡还是头一次用这么寒碜的制高点。

这附近能当狙击位的地方几乎都被恐怖分子设了岗哨，伊凡能用的只有连恐怖分子都觉得“这地方没人能用得上”的地方。那是一棵高大的枯树，没了叶子，树干上光秃秃没个踩头，树冠又树杈细密，根本藏不住人。不过恐怖分子觉得藏不住，不代表伊凡就真的藏不住，他当年在军队里训练训得死去活来，出来之后要是还跟半路出家的暴徒一个水平的话，他也甭吃这碗饭了。

伊凡在黄昏时分抵达树下开始做准备工作，从背包里掏出绳子甩到较粗的树杈上，打结，留两个环形绳扣垂下来用来踩脚。他把自己整个挂在树干上，只在枝干分叉的位置露出半个头和枪口，伪装网披在背上，然后夜幕四合，他成了这棵树的一部分。

“枪手就位。”伊凡震了震喉咙，将讯号传递给队友。实际上他都没有必要用喉音，周围又没人。

“收到。”潜入组的领头人回应道。

报完点之后电磁静默，伊凡开始了他漫长的观察与等待。

这树虽然让潜伏者浑身难受，提供的视野却相当不错，从伊凡的角度能观察到小镇的主干道和大部分小巷以及几个主要出入口。他看着暴徒们换岗，上岗守夜班的无不愁眉苦脸，而下了工的则撒着欢儿三五成群地回了被他们当做窝点的院子。又过了会儿，打院外草棚里开出一辆破吉普来，司机赤膊叼着雪茄，以10迈左右的车速走街串巷，副驾驶上的家伙一路敲着锣，宣告宵禁开始。这辆车来回开了有半个多钟头，把零星未归的平民撵回家，然后就回了院子，再没开出来。根据孤狼们之前的侦查结果，这会是今天晚上最后的巡逻。

伊凡在心里庆幸这伙暴徒看上去要长期驻扎在镇上，吃镇民的喝镇民的，因此政策偏向怀柔，只是出入管制，没有烧杀淫掠，不然他这无利不起早的枪手还真不介意放点“多余的”冷枪。

伊凡来得过于早，此时离行动时间还有近五个小时，他要挂在树上一动不动，浑身上下有地方着力的只有架枪的双臂和踩着绳套的双脚，为了保持身体直立紧贴树干，他躯干的肌肉得始终绷紧。可这算不了什么，如果有必要，他训练有素的身体可以保持这个姿势三天。等待，一名狙击手的基本功就是等待，等待保护目标脱离危险区域，等待击杀目标的脑袋出现在视野之中，等待准心套上敌人的要害然后，砰！一击必杀。

只是今晚，他不见得能有机会开枪，或者说最好没机会开枪。

 

#

然而事与愿违。

伊凡敢拍着胸脯保证，那夜的第一声枪响跟他们孤狼没有半毛钱关系。开第一枪的是恐怖分子哨兵，而他们开枪的原因竟然是，炮袭？！

政府军？维和部队？还是这波人的仇家？总之不知何方神圣，偷袭了小镇，行动前没有走漏半点风声，以至于他们两方好死不死撞在了同一天晚上。

伊凡现在仍然不能动，能动的话他准要捶一把自己的脑门儿。什么怀柔政策，他实在是把这群暴徒想得太高风亮节了，现在他觉得这群平民更像是他们的肉票，有人打上门来的时候可以用来谈判和拖延，谈不拢时他们往四散逃命的平民堆儿里一钻，对面想把他们找出来怕要颇费一番脑筋。

一轮炮火覆盖后，外面的势力开始往里打，场面开始失控。不少镇民夺门而出，涌向他们以为会安全的方向，可四面八方都有恐怖分子的哨卡，到处都在开火。

潜入组刚把学生一家带出来，被突如其来的交战搞得有点懵，正躲在一条偏僻小巷里。而伊凡还未开一枪。他的热成像镜里全是人，扭曲奔跑的人，被火烧红的人。他换上普通瞄具，逼自己用肉眼去看街面。民房废墟上的火光照亮了伊凡的射击视野，他努力不去想这是件多么残酷的事情。

对面的首脑显然水平不佳，一股脑儿地从小镇一面往里打，恐怖分子则且打且退。要是没有二轮炮，他们就能利用纵深打个巷战，真有二轮炮还可以撒丫子就逃命。可有一小股撤得飞快，已经接近了孤狼潜入组所在的区域。

伊凡的清扫于是开始了。

 

伊凡有时候觉得自己的工作像清洁工，又像讲台上点名的教师，只不过扫谁谁躺，点谁谁死。

他有条不紊地扣动扳机，不把枪口对着的人当人，他们是猎物，是美金，死活与他无关，不会到他的噩梦里来找他。

双方交战的混乱局面反而给他们这支小小的第三方提供了优势。有狙击掩护，潜入组的撤退十分顺利，几乎没有被什么交火拖住脚步；而伊凡趁乱放冷枪，枪枪刁钻，即便两拨敌人发现有狙击手，也只会往对方头上怀疑，可对方却打得他们无暇分析弹道——前提是他们真的懂弹道的话。

 

那晚伊凡从开第一枪到潜入组顺利带着目标逃离小镇，一共打空了三个弹匣加一发战术备弹，计31发，31个人头，狙击位甚至没有暴露给激烈交火的任何一方。

估摸着差不多可以撤了，他从容地跳下树，抻了抻酸痛的肌肉，把绳子和网卷吧卷吧塞进背包，背起枪走人。他来之前，这棵树怎么瞅都不像个狙击位，他在这儿开了31枪之后，仍然不像，就跟他没来过一样。

但伊凡自己记得自己来过，而且记得这任务的烈度比当初预想的升了好几个等级。他披着黎明时刻东方微弱的天光，大踏步走向预先设好的集合点，在朝阳给他的身形镀上金边时，他等到了他们来时坐的那两辆吉普车。这会儿车上多了费恩学生一家人，显得拥挤了起来，伊凡坐在靠窗位置托着腮，眼里看的是窗外金红的霞光，心里想的是回去要跟费恩好好掰扯一下合同，这一趟可绝对不止当初谈好的那点钱。

 

 

THEEND

 

Mikan 2018.12

**Author's Note:**

> 下面是一些非常主观的叨逼（正文其实也不客观）。
> 
>  
> 
> 原新闻里大学所在地、学生国籍、恐怖组织、平民被困地点等细节，这里都有改动。看新闻应该是没怎么交火，我写的这些都是我瞎编的。我也不懂枪，不懂军事，全是编的。  
> 伊凡的话大概年轻时是某国职业军人，退役之后当了雇佣兵这样。看大冰的图里凡哥抱着狙击枪所以写成狙击手的，开局一杆枪，细节全靠编（不是）。这里凡哥性格就是比较宽厚好相处，很宠朋友；工作的时候十足冷血，开枪杀人一点不手抖，但仍然会为平民受难而痛心。  
> 费恩是我一直在脑补的现代AU程序员费恩的一个变种吧。小时候是个天才儿童，数学贼牛逼，大学是竞赛保送上的，本科期间兴趣主要在计算机网络，毕业之后有一段网络工程师经历，在这期间学了点社工，掌握了一些歪门邪道，但因为整个人除了知识以外无欲无求，所以没有违法乱纪。后来回到学校里继续念书，博士毕业之后留校，现在科研方向是算法和形式语言。他找凡哥下单时候提供的情报有一些是他黑进别人系统里面拿到的。
> 
>  
> 
> # 人设职业八竿子打不着的朋友们究竟是怎么认识的
> 
> 我是这么想的：
> 
> 一条名叫绿维珑号的国际邮轮。  
> 比斯特是船上一名小小的水手；当年还是五线歌星的洛思被邀请上船演出；被放逐的猩红王子周游世界散心；都市杀手希贝尔跟着暗杀目标上船；还是本科生的费恩跟着他导师一起参加在船上召开的某学术会议；打打杀杀一年的伊凡给自己放了个年假，上船旅游观光。  
> 船上有个小酒吧，比斯特得到轮休来娱乐，洛思刚下台来喝酒放松，猩红王子花钱买醉，希贝尔为了不引起目标的怀疑所以做些正常游客会做的事情，费恩趁着导师在准备发言稿没空管他偷偷跑到酒吧玩，而伊凡走到哪里都爱啤酒，六个人凑巧（真巧啊）喝到了一起。  
> 小屁孩费恩第一个醉，醉了之后撒酒疯开始口述代码；然后是希贝尔，酒品相当不错，睡相很安静是个乖巧小女孩了；再然后是猩红王子，梦游，满口都是他的帝国。凡哥喝得有点多，但没醉得那么厉害。比斯特和洛思千杯不醉，最后合力把醉成三滩烂泥的三个人搬了回去。晕乎乎的凡哥没用人搬也没搬别人，全程围观。  
> 然后他们就成了酒友了。（这个展开真奇怪。）


End file.
